


Shivering Cold Dreamscape

by Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna



Series: Whoops, You're Pretty [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Exposition, Not very Fern/Echo of me to put into the series but it's kinda important for, Yeah I realize now that I'm lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 10:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna/pseuds/Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna
Summary: "Silent night,Really cold night,Echo learns,Something's not right"Yeah that was supposed to be read like Silent Night but anyway it's just a little fic I had in my drafts for a hot minute





	Shivering Cold Dreamscape

Complete ice was all that Echo could touch. She saw nothing as far as her vision could go. Her glass piece wasn't working all too well either, and it was vibrating against her body for warmth. She lightly touched the piece to make sure it wasn't going to explode while they were still waiting.

Waiting for what?

Waiting for the Dreamscape to open again, duh. ~~(Though Echo realizes it's not too obvious that the Dreamscape even exists.)~~

She shivered even though she didn't feel cold. She sniffed at the air even though her nose was too cold to identify any smell. Echo sunk her talons into the snow firmly and simply waited for the Dreamscape to open again. Her mind was rattling almost violently with the scenarios of what could happen in the near future. In the corners of her eyes scrambles and glimpses reminded her of what she was even waiting for.

 

 

 

_Her vision was getting blurry._

 

 

 

She read into the talon marks she left in the snow and realized her destination had closed for the day.

Echo breathed a sigh of relief, for some reason.


End file.
